


edible gingerbread and other variations

by perfectlyrose



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas [19]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: Parker's excitement for Christmas is less than contagious but she drags the boys along for the ride anyways.





	edible gingerbread and other variations

**Author's Note:**

> For Day Eighteen of 31 Days of Ficmas: prompt “holiday baking”

“Come on, come on, come on,” Parker said, following Hardison around the apartment. “It’s Christmas! We have to make a gingerbread house!”

“You might, but I don’t,” he retorted, shooting a glance at the theif. She was sporting a Christmas sweater and a pair of felt antlers along with an impressive pout.

“It will go better if we all do it together. Get in the holiday spirit!” She punched him in the arm.

Hardison rubbed at the spot. “Why don’t you go ask Eliot?”

“Already did,” she said. “He agreed because he wants to make sure the gingerbread is edible this year. Come on!”

“Of course he did,” he muttered. “Fine, but I’m not helping decorate.”

Parker hugged his arm and grinned up at him. “Yes you are.”

“Okay, yes I am,” he said immediately before he was pulled into the kitchen where Eliot was waiting.

“Edible gingerbread this year, Parker,” Eliot warned as he tied on an apron. “I almost broke a tooth on last years.”

“Looked pretty though,” she said with a shrug.

“Could’ve used it as a weapon.”

“I think you did use it as a weapon,” Hardison chimed in. “Hit me with it.”

Eliot laughed. “That’s right, I did.”

“Let’s definitely go for edible and not a bludgeoning tool this year,” Hardison said.

“You’re no fun,” Parker said.

“Plenty of other bludgeoning tools around,” Eliot reminded her.

“Very true!”

“I hate you both,” Hardison said.

Parker rose up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “No you don’t.”

She dropped back down and rubbed her hands together, smile bordering on maniacal. “Now, let’s get baking!”


End file.
